Chapter 3/Chase located
(Federation space) The Kingston is at full stop. (Main engineering) Commander Tucker is overseeing the repairs to the warp reactor when Admiral Kira walks into the room. Admiral what can I do for you sir? Commander Tucker says as he looks at the Admiral. How are the repairs going Commander Tucker says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Tucker. He looks at him. The repairs are going great we should have warp drive in about a few hours Commander Tucker says as he looks at Admiral Kira. Before Typhuss could say anything the klaxons sound. Red alert all hands battle stations Klingon ship approaching Captain Tyson says over the com. Typhuss leaves engineering to head to the bridge. (Main bridge, red alert) Typhuss walks onto the bridge. Why is Miranda coming back here says Typhuss as he looks at John. John looks at him. Probably to finish what they started John says as he looks at Admiral Kira. Then Lieutenant Hailey looks at her console. Captain we're being hailed by the Klingon warship Lieutenant Hailey says as she looks at her console then at Captain Tyson and Admiral Kira. Captain Tyson looks at her. Open the channel Lieutenant, this is Captain John Tyson of the Federation starship USS Kingston we mean you no harm we're on a rescue mission Captain Tyson says as he looks at the main viewer as the Klingon vessel approaches the ship. On the main viewer shows the bridge of the IKS Sword of Kahless under the command of Chancellor Martok, that has both Typhuss and John breathing a sigh of relief. Chancellor you are a sight to behold Captain Tyson says as he looks at the main viewer. We picked up your distress call Chancellor Martok says on the viewer. Captain Tyson looks at him confused. I didn't order a distress call Captain Tyson says as he looks at the main viewer. I sent out the distress call, Captain says Typhuss as he looks at John. John looks at him. Sir, if one of Miranda's cruisers picked it up instead of Martok we'd be dust right now Captain Tyson says as he looks at Admiral Kira. We'll beam over repair teams now Captain Chancellor Martok says on the viewer. Captain Tyson looks at the main viewer. Thanks Chancellor Captain Tyson out Captain Tyson says as he looks at the main viewer. The channel closes. (Warp speed) The Klingon battlecruiser is at warp speed heading to a hidden base in the Badlands. (Brig) Chase is laying on the cot bruised and beaten by the Klingon guards when Miranda walks in. Well, are you willing to listen to what I have to say I can stop them from violating you Doctor but listen to what I have to say for years now I've been reviewing the works of Colonel Phillip Green and John Frederick Paxton and they both had a vision of a pure Earth but until they were stopped I don't know who stopped Green but the crew of the Enterprise (NX-01) stopped Paxton from destroying Starfleet Command Miranda says as she looks at Chase. She looks over her shoulder. But you've allied with the Xindi, Der'kal and now the Warriors of Gret'hor and you say you want a pure Earth Chase says as she looks over her shoulder at Miranda. She snickers. Yes well, I was hoping that they would help me but they were stopped by your friend and his friends in Starfleet Headquarters and then when I finally thought I destroyed the greatest team in Starfleet they defeated the Der'kal and now I've found the true threat to the Federation people outside the Klingon Empire the Warriors of Gret'hor Miranda says as she walks away with the Klingon soldiers following her as the force field engages. Chase gets up slowly and has a device that she got off of one of the soldiers and starts working on a beacon. (Federation-Klingon border) The Kingston and IKS Sword of Kahless are next to each other. (Briefing room) For weeks I've been tracking down the Warriors of Gre'thor to no avail but when I picked up your distress call stating that you've been disabled by a Klingon warship I got here as fast as I could Martok says as he looks at both Captain Tyson and Admiral Kira. Captain Tyson looks at them both. Who are the Warriors of Gre'thor? John asked as he looks at both Martok and Typhuss. The Warriors of Gre'thor were a faction that existed within the Klingon Empire who traced their origins across hundreds of years to the end of the Second Klingon Dynasty says Typhuss as he looks at John. And they've allied themselves with Ms. Tate but what for is the question John says as he's thinking. Miranda wants a pure Earth, no aliens on Earth, they are helping her, Miranda sounds just like Colonel Green and John Frederick Paxton, that way of thinking is outdated and old I will not let that happen says Typhuss as he looks at John. John looks at Typhuss. There's probably still people who think that way today they just don't show it John says as he looks at Typhuss. I don't believe in a pure Earth, we have aliens that are members of the Federation says Typhuss as he looks at John. John looks at him. Me either I believe that everyone is apart of the Federation and Earth as well but my great-great grandfather who commanded the USS Pacific had problems with having aliens on the ship John says as he looks at both Typhuss and Martok. Then the com activates. Bridge to Captain Tyson Commander Mitchell says over the com. John taps his combadge. Tyson here go ahead Sarah what's up? John asked as he looks at them. Sir we're picking up a interminent signal bearing 234 mark 798 just inside Klingon space it has the same signature as AR-1's IDC signature Commander Mitchell says over the com. Its Chase, she's sending us a signal says Typhuss as he looks at John. If she is we better get a move on, Sarah what's the status of the warp drive? Captain Tyson asked as he spoke into the com. Mr. Tucker reports thanks to the help of Martok's engineers we've got full warp power Commander Mitchell says over the com. All right then engage at warp 9.98 we're on our way Captain Tyson says as he spoke into the com. As they leave Admiral Kira looks at John. A problem Typhuss? John asked him. You know you are pushing the design specs of this class, the refit only allows warp 9 not warp 9.98, if we go any faster then this the ship will tear itself apart says Typhuss as he looks at John. John looks at him. Commander Tucker improves our systems onboard the Kingston and he wants to push her engines that's what engineers do now we've got a job to do sir Captain Tyson says as he looks at him and heads to the bridge. They both get into the turbolift. (Klingon space) The Negh'Var class ship is at warp speed. (Brig) Chase gets up as the two Klingons are back and she kicks their butts and takes a disruptor and heads to the nearest shuttlebay. She's walking through a corridor looking for soldiers and making sure to avoid them then she's in a fire fight as the ship shakes and klaxon sounds the soldiers move out. (Warp speed) The Kingston fires several phaser beams hitting the aft shields. (Main bridge, red alert) Our phasers are cutting through their shields this time Commander Y'Cari says as she looks at her console then at Captain Tyson. John looks at Typhuss. Admiral just a question sir what did you do to our quantum phasers? John asked as he looks at Typhuss. I set them to full power, that's the power level they should be set to says Typhuss as he looks at John.